A New Life Part 2
by Clutzy Daydreamer
Summary: This is the second chapter. I did make Bella more confident just to switch thing up. And if you want to hear the song go to youtube and type in "Eternity swan" it is by Dreams Come True. Hope you like it!


**Bella's P.O.V**

As my new husband and I walked to the reception hall my mouth dropped to the ground. TOTAL OVERKILL!!!! But Alice would be Alice. The tables had rose petals draped over them with the seating cards having the names spelt out in diamonds. There was a disco ball above the very unnecessary dance floor, and there was crepe paper everywhere!! "You can thank me later" her voice whispered in my ear. I sighed, "Let her have some fun, she doesn't get to do this _**all **_the time" Edward spoke to me. "I will deal with you later" I choked out and Alice just let out a little giggle before prancing to where Jasper stood.

As Edward and I made our way to our table at the front of the room we were swarmed with friends. "Were so happy for you" "You two look beautiful today" I heard Angela and Jessica say to us; I gave them both quick hugs, "Thanks you guys for being here today!" I said to them. After we chatted a little more Edward took my hand and we sat at our table. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look" "You said I only looked nice in blue" I retorted "Well, then I was lying!" He kissed me and I returned it, just as we stopped I heard Carlisle speak into the microphone. "How about we give and applause to the newlyweds as they share their first dance" I let out a groan but Edward dragged me over to the dance floor anyway. When we got into our places he did exactly what he did at prom, lifted me up to put me on his feet! And suddenly we were dancing like a swan, or to put it better like Alice, we were dancing to the best song ever. My lullaby. One by one other couples started to dance, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, even my mom and Charlie got up and danced.

After all the dancing stopped and the toast had been made I had something to do. I had been planning it but I hadn't made it an official decision just so Alice couldn't see it. I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise. I gave Edward a quick kiss "What are you doing?" he asked, "I have to do something". Then I left the table to go up to the microphone. "Umm…hello. Uh...I have been planning this for awhile and I wouldn't normally have the courage to do this, not without Edward" I gave him a look then went right to it. The music started and I heard a gasp from my parents and the Cullen's, they knew what I was going to do. Butterflies were in my stomach but I went on with it just staring at Edward who gazed back at me with love in his eyes. I took a deep breath then let it out.

I knew that we belonged together  
Long before I knew your name  
And the only thing I longed for  
Was a sign to prove you felt the same 

Somehow I knew your every secret  
Just by looking in your eyes  
From the very moment I met you  
I was thinking of the rest of our lives

Just say to me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of the time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity is on our side

I'm not afraid to say forever  
You have made me feel so sure  
'Cause I know it's everlasting  
And I've never had this feeling before

Keep telling me

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

Caught in the tide  
And it brought me to you   
under a spell  
And now I know that dreams come true

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side

I'm gonna love you 'til the end of time  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side (is on our side)

I'm gonna love 'til the end of time ('til the end of time)  
Somehow two hearts have made a friend of time  
Eternity, eternity, is on our side  
Eternity, I'll love you for eternity

I had done it. There was a pause then the whole room roared with applause. My parents and the Cullen's were amazed I had pulled it off, Emmet was whistling, and Edward, oh Edward was _actually _crying, water was truly coming from his eyes! Carlisle had once told us if the emotion is strong enough it could happen, and it did. Edward ran up to me and took me into his arms and kissed me full on the mouth, and then I fell limp from probable exhaustion!! He laughed and we stayed hugging through all the commotion.

After everyone had started to leave my friends came up and hugged me, even Mike and Tyler. Edward was a little mad but they simply congratulated us. I gave them all fierce hugs because this was probably the last time I would see them. I held back tears as they left, and Edward held me. "You will probably see them after a little while" that comforted me. But the hardest part was my parents. That was what bothered me, I saw them come up ready to leave, and that is when I lost it. I ran to them crying out my eyes (Alice had saw this and put me in waterproof make-up. You have to hand it to that girl, she knows her stuff!) "Bella honey, why are you crying?!" "I just love you to so much, you know that right?!" "Of course we do, but we do have to go honey!" my mom said and that's when I realized I had her in a death lock. "Besides we will see you before you leave for your honeymoon." I nodded yes and smiled. I said good-bye then went over to my husband to help him gather the gifts, but he did that mostly on his own, super strength and everything. Then we made our way to our home to spend our first night as a married couple together, and to prepare for my transformation.


End file.
